My Great Anime Story
by Drgn050
Summary: Harry Potter,One Piece,Inuyasha,Beyblade,and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.Lemon.Enjoy.Pairings:LuffyOC,ZoloTashigi,InuyashaKagome,and more
1. The Strawhats

Drgn048:Hi!Hooray,my first fic!Here are my guest.Enter the BEST beyblader,EVER.KAI HIWATARI!Please!

Kai:Just call me Kai.

Drgn048:Enter the worlds GREATEST swordsman, in my opinion,RORONOA ZOLO!Please!

Zolo:How's it goin'.

Drgn048:Enter worlds CUTEST hanyou,INUYASHA!(sry no last name.)Please!

Inu-kun:Feh.

Drgn048:C'mon Inu-kun.Show more feeling.Please!

Inu-kun:INU-KUN!

Drgn048:That's more like it!Please!

Inu-kun:Hmph!

Drgn048:Oh well.Here comes my best freind.Jenny!Please!

Jenny:Brittany!Hi!

Kai,Zolo,and Inu-kun:Brittany?

Drgn048:My real name. Tell anyone you die!Please!

Kai,Zolo,andInu-kun:(gulp)

Jenny:Hi Kai,Zolo,Inu-kun

Inu-kun:STOP CALLING ME INU-KUN!

Drgn048 and Jenny:Why should we?

Inu-kun:Cause I said!

Drgn048:Fine.We will call you by you're official name.Under one condition.Please!

Inuyasha:Name it.

Drgn048:Call me Drgn.Kay'.Please!

Jenny:And me Jen.Kay'.

Inuyasha:Alright.

Jen:As I was saying.Hi.

Kai:What up.

Zolo:Hey.

Inuyasha:Hn.

Drgn:It's been a month,Jen.How's life treatin' ya'.Please!

Jen:Nothin' much.My moms prego again.

Drgn:WHAT!You already got 2 brothers and 2 sisters!Please!

Zolo:Damn.Big Family.

Drgn:I got a bigger one.3brothers.2 sisters.A step-mom.2 dads.6 step-Dads.3 uncles.4 aunts.12 cousins.3 nephews and 4 nices.Please!

Kai,Zolo,and Inuyasha:DAMN!

Jen:All true.40 relatives.Not including ones out of the state of Florida.

Kai,Zolo, and Inuyasha:**DAMN!**

Zolo:Hold on!Where's you're dad?

Drgn:Oh me da'.**_HE'S THE MOST COLD-HEARTED, INSENSITIVE,DEPLEATED,SEXIST BASTERD YOU EVER MET!HE CALLED MY MOTHER A LYING BITCH FOR TELLING HIM HE HAD A DAUGHTER INSTEAD OF A SON!HE DUMPED HER AND MOVED TO MICHIGAN!WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING AT ME!HE LEFT MY MOTHER ALL ALONE AT THE AGE OF 16 WITH A BABY SHE WAS REJECTED BY HER OWN FATHER ABOUT!Please!_**

Kai,Zolo,and Inuyasha crawled to the corner. Afraid of Drgn.

Zolo:(Who regained his senses enough to ask)Your mother had you when she was 16?(still afraid though)

Drgn:Ya'.Please!

Kai:Huh.Talk about anger problems.

Drgn:Sorry I yelled.Please!

Kai,Zolo,and Inuyasha:Don't worry.Life must be pretty agravatin' for ya'.

Drgn:True dat'.Hey Jen since you haven't talked much how bout' ya' do diclamer.

Jen:Kay'.Drgn don't own nothin' cept' her manga and anime books,TCG(trading card game) collections,plushies,pet fish Pepper,OC's,and lots mo'

Drgn:On with the story!Please!

* * *

A regular day aboard the Merry Go.Luffy sitting on the goat thing.(sry.don't know what the thing is called)Zolo taking a nap.Nami making notes about certain islands,eating whatever Sanji brought her.Sanji making dinner.(it was about 7:30)Usopp polishing his sling-shot.

Luffy then says"Hey Nami,what's that?"

"What are you talking about,Luffy?"

"That thing by Usopp."Usopp being the sisi boy coward he is(I hate Usopp ever since him and Jonny left Zolo tied up on that ship to be taken by those ugly mermen.Also 'cause of his stupid long nose.)started crying like a baby and ran to hide behind Nami.(I kinda hate Nami too for that time she tricked them and was actually a member of Arlong's crew and then hurt Zolo when he was injured.)

It turned out to be great-horned owl.

"It's an owl in broad daylight.That's somethin' rare."Zolo said.(sry forgot 2 say he woke up when Usopp started crying.Sanji came out of the kitchen 2)Zolo then went over to Usopp and kicked him in the shins for wakin' him up.Sanji also hit Usopp over the head with the fryin' pan he had in his hand."Baka(4 those of u who don't know what baka means it means stupid or idiot.) cowoid'.Afraid of a boid'"(he sounds like that doesn't he.)Usopp with a face like thisXX

Zolo went up to the owl took something of it's leg.

"Hey guys,c'mere."Everybody went over.The owl flew off into the distance,but no one paid any mind because of the letters in Zolo's hands.

Strawhat Pirates

Merry Go

East Ocean

"Wow!Pretty precise aren't they?"Luffy said

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"Well open it Zolo."Luffy said.Zolo did so.

_Dear Strawhat pirates,_

_We are pleased to announce that you are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Zolo had a face like this OO.Luffy's was> .Nami's was.Sanji's was .Usopp's was still unconcious so his was still XX.

Meanwhile a few miles behind------

Sargent Emily Tashigi had a face like this at a similar letter.

"Cadet Shagon."She said to a young marine of 17.Alina Shagon was a new recruit who got surprisingly far for getting to be cadet after one week.(she's my onepiece OC.Jen's is comin' soon)She had blonde hair down to her elbows she kept in a pony-tail.She never wore a proper uniform.She just wore a red tank-top with a star,and a pair of bell-bottom jeans.(i have those in my clothes really.They r my fave clothes.)She also had deep green eyes."Yes sargent?""Get Cadet Terlin here please.""Yes mam'."She left the room to get Zona.(Jen's OC.)

Cadet Zona Terlin walked in.Alina right behind.Zona had blue eyes,brown hair,white jeans,and black shirt.

"Yes mam'?"they both said.

"Pack up everything you own.We're goin' to London,England."

"We are!"they said."We've always wanted to go to London!"

"By any chance, are any of you witches?"Tashigi asked

"Yes you are too.We'll go get packed.WOO-HOO!YEAH!"They said while running off.Tashigi just stared and said"I wonder how those two got to be my cadets?"

"Hey sargent?"they said.(they were back in the room)

"Yes."

"You know those strawhat pirates?They are witches and wizards to."

"RORONOA ZOLO A WIZARD!"

"Yep!"

"Wow!Then I probablly get to see him!"

"Got a crush on him?"Arlina asked.

"Nun' ya'!"

"S'all right.I secretly got a crush on the captain,Luffy."Arlina said

"ALL RIGHT,I LIKE HIM!"Tashigi screamed.

"S'no shame to be in love"Zona said.

"Really?"

"Really,really."Arlina said

* * *

Drgn:How is it so far.Don't have 2,but pls review if u feel like it.Flames welcome to burn Usopps long stupid nose off.

Zolo:You really hate Usopp,Don'cha

Drgn:HELL,YA


	2. The Inugumi

Drgn:Next chaptuh',WOOHOO!Please!

Zolo:Ya' haf'ta be so loud bout' it

Drgn and Jen:HELL YA!

Drgn:Kai,please do disclamer.pleaese.

Kai:Stop the please thing and I will.

Drgn:OK

Kai:(holdin' sript)Drgn does not own anything except her dog Scrappy,OC's,ect.,ect.,ect.

Drgn:Thank's Kai.No matter what you say,I still think you're a sweetie on the inside.

Kai:(blush)

Drgn:Anyway,on with the story ya' shmuck

* * *

An average fudel era day.(sounds familiar doesn't it)

Inuyasha grumbling about somthin' or another.Kagome cooking lunch.Sango polishing her horikoutsu.Miroku meditating.Shippo and Kilala(don't give give a damn whether it's dubbed or not)wrestiling.

Inuyasha then said"Kagome,why is that owl sitting on Miroku's head?"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"Then she saw the owl.

"Wow.I never seen a owl in broad daylight before."

"I want to see it."Shippo said.

"What type of owl delivers letters?"Sango said.

Inu-gumi

Woods

Fudal era

Dear Inu-gumi,

You are invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Please bring a Sesshomaru,Lady Nekoria and Lady Kitran(next village)

"HELL NO!I am not going to invite my jerk-of-brother on some weird adventure!"

"We have no choice Inuyasha they said bring 'em so bring 'em."Kagome said.

"GRRRR!DAMN IT!"

"SIT BOY!SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha took a really,really long trip to his best-friend ever.Dirt.

The next day----------

After some serious coaxing they got Sesshomaru and two cat-demons to come with them.

* * *

Drgn:I know.I'm lazy.Review if u wish.Flames used to burn Shippo's tail(forgot to mention i hate shippo)

Inuyasha:(starry-eyed)You really will.

Drgn:Hell ya.


	3. The Bladebreakers

Drgn:Now time for the Beyblade part

Jen:So,since the guys are gone,what ya' wanna do

Drgn:Tell everyone about the new story I'm thinkin' on writin'

Jen:What's it called?

Drgn:The Bond's of Fire and Ice.

Jen:How 'bout Zolo does the disclamer

Drgn:Good idea

Drgn and Jen:ZOLO!

Tired-lookin' Zolo walks in.

Zolo:Yeah.

Drgn:Sorry,we didn't know you wre takin' a nap

Zolo:S'all right,what'cha want

Drgn:Mind doin' disclamer

Zolo:Love to,Drgn don't own One Piece,Inuyasha,Beyblade,Harry Potter,or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Drgn:Thanks Zolo,you can go back to ur nap now

Zolo:Thanks

Drgn and Jen:Roll th' story

* * *

An average day(gotta find a better way to start these chapters!)for the Bladebreakers.

Tyson trainin' with Ray.Max and Kai(KAI IS SO CUTE!)watchin'.

(badabing badaboom owl appears,take letters.)

"...and bring Takayda(My OC)Musashi with her roommate Hari(Huh-ry)Fairn.(next door)"Tyson said

"I will get them."Kai said.

At the door---------

Kai knocked on the door.

A girl with jet-black hair down to her knees answered.She wore a red tanktop,black pants with a gray and white stripe down the sides.She had big blue eyes and wore a snow-flake shaped necklace that looked like it was made of glass.

_She's the most beautiful girl I EVER seen'_Kai thought _'I'm not supposed to be interestd in girls'_

"Hello."Said a voice like music,interrupting his thoughts"Wait aren't you Kai Hiwatari,Captain of the Bladebrekers?"

"Yes,and you're Takayda Musashi,aren't you?"

---------------

Takayda's POV(point of view)

_Wow,Kai Hiwatari,the BEST beyblader EVER,and best-lookin',at my doorstep._

"Ye-Yes.Is something wrong?"

"No.Is you're roommate home?"

"Yes.HARI!"she yelled."Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in."Please sit here."she said pointing to the couch.

-----------

Normal POV

Hari and Takayda walked in the room.Hari(Jen'sOC) had blue hair and green eyes.

"Yeah,what do you want?"Hari said.

"We recived a letter,it said that me and my team are accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"He paused because he felt something rubbing against his legs.He looked down to see an orange cat with cream colored stripes in circles on it's tail,stomach,head,and leg's.

"Oooh.Ice-Man likes you.Please continue."

"And it said bring you two along."Kai said while absent-mindedly stroking the cat.

"It finally came!YES!"Takayda said.

"What came?The letter?"

"Yes,were witches,and your team are wizards!"

* * *

Drgn:Gettin' better.Review if you wish.Flames used to make ramen.

Inuyasha:RAMEN!WHERE!

Drgn holdin' a cup of ramen.

Drgn:Here boy!(Whisels)Come 'n get it.

Inuyasha:(panting)ARF!ARF!ARF!ARROOOO!


	4. The Spirit Detectives

Drgn:GOD-DAMN I AM IN SUCH A GREAT MOOD!

Jen:Why?

Drgn:I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW!

Drgn and Jen:WOOOOHOOO!(in case ur wonderin',yes we are cow girls in Florida)

Kai,Zolo and Inu-kun(srry Inuyasha)i mean Inuyasha walked in.

Kai,Zolo,and Inuyasha:Did you two take your pills?

Drgn:Maybe...

Jen:Maybe not...

Kai Zolo,and Inuyasha sweat-dropped.

Drgn:ALRIGHT I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW!ICE-CREAM AND SODA 4 EVERYONE!Thank u,and-then-he-said-no,4 sayin' my story was funny

Kai:Your hyper,aren't you?

Drgn:HELL YES!

Kai:(sigh)Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:Alright,Drgn does not own One Piece,Inuyasha,Beyblade,Harry Potter,or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Drgn:(sob)The sad truth,roll th' story b4 I start 2 cry.

* * *

(Ya' know th' whole badabing badaboom,but' since i am so nice i'll type it any way)

An average(god damn it,still can't find anew beggining)day for the Spirit Detectives.

Hiei(what does Hiei do?O' well)doin somethin' or another.Yusuke arguin' with Kuwabara.Kurama tending his garden(HA!Fits don' it).

(Owl appears(i am an owl fear me),get letters(letters from home(couldn't resist)),packup(then get attacked by rabid fangirls(Still can't resist)).

"WWAAAHHH!EVIL FANGIRLS!"said Kuwabara(none of them 4 u Kuwabaka)

(Long story short,they got away,but barely)

"We(huff)need(huff)to(huff)get(huff)an(huff)alarm"Hiei said(he collapsed)

(HE COLLAPSED!Oh yeah!I'm makin'it)

* * *

Drgn:Happy apain(cuddles Kai)

Kai:(Blush)Please review so she'll let go of me.


	5. Compartment Chaos

Drgn:Chapter 5

Kai:Where's Inuyasha?

Drgn:Running

Zolo:What for?

Drgn:Losing wheight,2 much ramen.

Kai and Zolo:Oh.

Jen:He loves ramen.Alot.

Drgn:Kai,please do disclaimer.

Kai:Sure,Drgn does not own Beyblade,Inuyasha,One Piece,Yu Yu Hakusho,or Harry Potter.

Drgn:I do however own a bunch of twix bars.Review u get some.

Kai,Zolo,and Jen:Can we have some?

Drgn:Sure.Roll th' story.Oh yeah.Found a new way 2 start chaptuh's

* * *

September(whenever they get on the damn train)

(warning:compartments arranged 4 total chaos!)

Inuyasha,Kagome,Luffy,Alina,Zolo,and Tashigi in compartment A.

Kuwaba(ka)ra,Yusuke,Tyson,Kilala,Usopp,and Hari in compartment B.

Kai,Takayda,Hiei,Kitran,Nekoria,and Sesshomaru in compartment C.

Miroku,Sanji,Kurama,some girl named Rose(another one of Jen's OCs),Sango,and Nami in Compartmen D.

Ray,Max,Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Zona in Compartment E.

Compartment A---------

"Awesome ears mister!"Luffy said to Inuyasha.

"Thanks."Inuyasha said(very pissed)

"RORONOA ZOLO,I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"HELL NO!"

Alina sat and watched Luffy try to pull Inuyasha's ears.

"QUIT THAT!"

"RRRRRR!INUYASHA,SIT BOY!"

"AAAHHH!"(another trip to dirt-ville)

Zolo saw saw this and started laughing.

Compartment B---------

"KITTY!"

Kilala transformed.

"RAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH"Usopp clung to Hari(well tried 2)

"TOUCH ME YOU DIE,PINNOCHIO"

"KUWABARA,YOU IDIOT!"Yusuke screamed.

Compartment C--------

Quiet as ever.Creepy.

Compartment D--------

Sanji and Miroku flirt of course.

"Hello goigeous!"Sanji said,to Kurama.

"HE'S A GUY IDIOT!"Said a red-head rabbit hanyou.

"Oh!Sorry."

Kurama's expression OO.

"Dear..."

"Nami."

"Dear Nami,would you bear my chidren?"

Sango comes up and whacks him on the head with her Hiaorikotsu.

"Sorry,he's a lecher."

"Been around one before."

"Really?"

Sango and Nami got into deep conversation,not noticing Miroku became concous.

Rose was yelling at Sanji so much she didn't notice Miroku behind her.

"HENTAI!"

Miroku got punched instead of slapped.A new expirience for him.

She ran and hid behind Kurama.

Compartment E

"I't sure is noisy around here"Hermione said.

* * *

Drgn:Zany ain' it?pls review 


	6. Introductions

Drgn:CHAPTER 6!Hey Zolo!

Zolo:Yeah?

Drgn:Guess what?

Zolo:What?

Drgn:'Member what I said 'bout burnin' Usopp's nose if I got flames in any of my stories?Where is he?

Zolo:Yes,and he's in the closet,hiding from you just in case of this situation.

Drgn:Thank's.Oh Usopp!Hey Zolo do disclaimer pls.(walks off)

Zolo:Usopps gettin' whats been comin' to him for a long time.(laughs evily)(Zolo laugh evily?)Drgn does not own Beyblade,One Piece(Zolo wishes she did),Harry Potter,Inuyasha,or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Usopp:WWWAAAAAHHHHH!

Zolo(thinkin'):_Serves him right._

Drgn:WAHAHAHAHAAA!Roll th' story

* * *

(At castle) 

I changed the castle to look what i want it 2.It is now 20 floors instead of seven,white,has a swimmin' pool,curfew 3:00 at night,classes together an hour long,everyone seperate rooms,kereoki(that how u spell it?)on thursday,practice room,T.V.s,cafe,and dragon pen(to ride).

"Awsome!"Luffy said.

"For an idiot."Inuyasha said.

"SIT BOY!"

**CRASH(Hey it's my best freind dirt.Hi dirt)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Zolo was watchingthe whole thing.

"Inuyasha,be nice!"

"Hell no wench!"

"INUYASHA!IF YOU DON'T LEARN TO BE NICE I' GONNA' S-I-T YOU SO HARD YOUR HEAD WOULD BURN FROM THE LAVA!"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Zolo,learn some manners yourself!"Tashigi said."By the way,I STILL CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"HELL NO ONNA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"(Inuyasha this time)

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!"

"I'm sorry hes acting this way.He needs to learn some manners."

"Oh it's nothing."Luffy said."My name's Monkey D. Luffy,by the way.What's yours?"

"Kagome Higarashi.Pleasure."

"Since we're doing introductions,why doesn't everyone?"

"Fine then.Yusuke Uremeshi."

"Hiei."

"Kuwabara."

"Kurama."

"Rose Draik."

"Nekoria."

"Kitran."

"Inuyasha."

"Sango."

"Miroku."

"Shippo."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"That's Kilala."said Sango.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Takayda Musahi."

"Zona Terlin."

"Alina Shagon."

"Ray Kon."

"Tyson Granger."

"Zolo Roronoa."

"Emily Tashigi."

"Nami."

"Usopp."

"Sanji."

"Max."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasely."

"Harry Potter.I think that's everyone.Let's go inside.It's cold."

* * *

Drgn:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!(Insane)

Jen:He got what's comin'.

Zolo:I think i'm beginning to like you two.Oh well,got to go.See ya'.

Drgn:Tell Luffy I say hi!Review if you want.


End file.
